


Tainted

by drabbleshereandthere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Desire, F/M, Mafia Boss Billy Hargrove, Sexual Tension, Small Girl Big Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleshereandthere/pseuds/drabbleshereandthere
Summary: Billy Hargrove, an infamous mafia boss, takes an odd liking to a waitress in a small diner.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Tainted

California seemed like the perfect place for you and your larger-than-life dreams. You could see it now, finding love under the summer sun in Cali, living in beachy bliss among salty air and a never ending sun. It seemed perfect- before you arrived, that is. You started off with a job as a waitress at a small diner with an employer who knew nothing of personal space and living quarters that could be described as nothing more than shabby. However, as time passed, you started dealing with things that were out of the ordinary to say the least. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate it, but you were sure what was happening was a horrible accident, or something to be paid back later. There were huge amounts of money being transferred into your bank account. You didn’t touch any of the excess cash, seeing as how there was so obviously something wrong going on. Which you were sure there had to be, because who willingly gave out that much money to some lowlife waitress?

Billy Hargrove. An infamous mafia boss risen from small town Hawkins, Indiana with a hell of a lot of emotional turmoil that nobody spoke of. Hargrove’s pockets were filled with loads of cash, and he was saddled with anger issues to surpass his own father, along with a rock hard exterior that was only let down for the closest to him on special occasion- if that. That man, he would. Manager with no personal space? Tommy, his right hand man. The small diner you worked at? Connected to an underground meeting place for crime bosses and illegal play- kept down low on the radar and yet just outgoing and friendly enough to closet their criminal activity. Everything was in his hands. When he came around the diner- which was rare- yet now becoming more frequent- he would see you. A pretty new face working the clock. Of course you wouldn't recognize him, you saw plenty of faces every day working that place. Not to mention his work behind the scenes to keep himself just out of your view. 

But, he always recognized you, mostly because he was specifically looking for you, but he supposed that didn't really matter. Most people greeted him with some sort of recognition and a shiver down their spine, but not you. It enticed him, the way you greeted him with a smile and pretty plump lips just waiting to be tainted by his sinful ones; being completely unaware of who he was and what he had planned. Naive. Malleable. For that reason, meeting you always felt somewhat wrong, that him even clouding the same air as you would leave you tarnished, but when had he ever been right? 

He loved the feeling you gave him, and he planned to make you feel the same way. To crave him so desperately like he craved you. Billy wanted you to look at him and flutter those pretty lashes a couple times, then he’d sit back and watch those cheeks flush at his smile in a silent reply that his affections were returned.

All it took was promising Tommy a little extra cash to get your card information and your phone number. Too easy. The only thing he had to do was wait for you to fall into the trap he’d set for you. Except for the fact that it wasn’t “too easy”. You didn't use any of the money he gave you, and he had been so excited for that day. 

The day he’d come in and see you with a new pair of earrings and a shining necklace. Or some nice heels for him to watch you walk to him in. Maybe even an entire getup just for him. That never happened, because you never used anything he gave you, you were pure, you’d gone untouched by the filthy craving for money and power, unlike him. It only made you all the more interesting. It was frustrating, but Billy had plenty of experience holding more than one trick up his sleeve. Luckily, he still had that phone number of yours. He’d get what he wanted one way or another, he always did. 

It was finally the weekend. After working long hours in a restaurant with locals who ordered so much food yet couldn’t shut their mouths enough to eat any of it, it was great to have your days off come. Calm days for your own enjoyment. No stress, no problems, no chatty Karens who complained about this, that, and the other thing- no nothing. That was until you received a message on your phone that was more than suspicious. 

“Hey doll, you buy yourself something nice and pretty with what I gave you?” 

Of course, Billy knew you hadn’t, but toying with you was a given. He couldn’t just clue you in on everything already, it would be too easy for you, and considering you’d already made it hard on him, he decided that a little toying wouldn’t bother you too much. The message you sent him back was almost too good. You were only sweetening the pot. It seemed as if you’d meet him sooner than later. Things were going to plan.

“Do I know you? I believe you have the wrong number.”

Did you know him? No, not really. But you’d met him a few times before, and he definitely knew you from the intel he’d gotten from Tommy. 

“Not yet, sweet-cheeks. You could say that we’ve met. No doubt this is the right number, but you haven’t answered my question, have you doll?”

With what he gave you? And he said you didn’t know him. It’s an unknown number for fuck sake. But then it hit you. Buying nice things with with something from someone you didn’t know? Had to be the money in your account. But you had something up your sleeve too. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Playing coy was a killer. You were toying with him now. Maybe you were untainted, but you weren’t stupid. He liked it, but he needed you to spill. He wanted you to realize everything and lay it out in front of him. There was something oddly intimate about secrets being let out in the open. The anticipation was so thick it was palpable. If he was going to get it out of you, he’d have to give you something to grasp onto. Give you false hope. 

“No? You don’t know about my gift ?”

You were smart, but he was filthy. He was raised with a silver tongue, and if he played his cards right, you’d fall right where he wanted you. Not to mention, you’d yet to address the elephant in the room.

When he sent that, your plan disappeared in thin air, because it actually WAS the unknown person giving you money. Gift? The money had to be it. It was warranted for no apparent reason, it made sense. 

“The money has gone untouched. And why did you gift it to me in the first place? You said that I don’t know you. 

There it was. He never actually said that he gave you money, and even though he was hinting at it, he needed you to say it. Let it be known, out in the open. Billy didn’t want any secrets between the two of you. Well, any secrets being kept from him. You, on the other hand, didn’t need to know everything just yet, and it didn’t make him feel so guilty, since you would know in do time. 

“Yet. You don’t know me yet. But, we’ve met before. Remember that. I’ll see you soon, sweetcheeks.”

And that was the elephant in the room addressed. Yet. Although things had been addressed- partly- you were somehow more confused than before. Who were they? Why and how did they give you the money? How did they get your number? Who has that much money to just give away? In what way were you to respond? Were you supposed to respond? Apparently you’d met, but where? In what context? Had you spoken before this? And what did they mean by, “see you soon”? 

You found out only two days later. Billy decided that after leaving you to your own devices for so long when he was transferring money, he deserved to see you then, and that he just didn’t want to wait any longer. It was a typical shitty Monday to start out the week, and you were on edge from the weekends events. But nothing during the weekend could have compared to face to face. 

You knew he had come here before, but you never recognized him without a third or fourth look back at him. He asked for coffee, black, with some simple sugar packets on the side. When you brought his order to him, he spoke. “Get yourself something pretty yet, doll?” The cup shattered on the floor. There was no avoiding the connection in his words. You’d been on edge all weekend due to those texts, and here he was, saying something like that? No way it wasn’t him. You’d stood on stone legs for a few moments before bending down to assess and clean the mess you’d made before going to reply and being interrupted by his voice once again. “Tommy! Get this for her while I chat her up, will you?” And he did. You were surprised. But you sat in front of him anyway. “Not to come off as rude, but who are you to be making orders?” 

There were only so many answers to this question. Two, in fact. The truth, or a lie. He could tell you it was family run, that he knew the guy personally, all lies. Or, he could tell you that he was basically treated as royalty in the underground illegal works of the mafia, and Tommy was his bitch. He needed to entice you, not scare you, but maybe a little bit of danger is what you needed- he always liked to be blunt anyway. “I have a lot of power around here sweetheart. I got a way of getting what I want.” Strange. Blunt. Who even was this guy? “Do you have a name?” 

His grin was sinful. Intriguing, even. Did he have a name? Hell yeah, sweetheart. God if you didn’t make him shiver. A name that meant a lot to many. Whether it be negative, trailed by danger, or in the rare case- positive, he did indeed have a name. “Billy Hargrove, sweetheart. But it’s a bit late for introductions, seeing as how I know a lot about you already.” That’s right. He has your phone number, presumably your card number, and with all that he must have known your name. “Then fill me in. What is all of this? The money? The cryptic texts..?” He loved it. He was eating it up. You were curious about him and his game. Your words were giving him leverage without you even knowing. You wanted to know more and god was he willing to let you in, but he wanted to toy with you a little more first. 

“Listen, (Y/N).-“ Oddly enough, heating your name from his lips sent shivers down your spine. “- I’ll make you a deal. You give me what I’ve asked for, and I’ll tell you all you want and serve it on a silver platter with your name on it. It’s all yours. But first, I want you to buy a pretty little get-up for me, and you’ll come with me to a nice party in it, alright? That’s all it takes. You just have to shake on it.” 

He held out his hand for you to take in yours, which was accompanied by that same sinful smile. As you looked at him, as strange as it seemed, you felt a sense of power about him. Somehow as if he would have it everywhere he went. On the other hand, all you had to do was buy a dress and go to a party, and he’d tell you everything you wanted. Fair enough, right? “You’ll really tell me anything I ask?” He would be lying if he said that the hesitance in your voice and your doe eyes weren’t doing it for him right now. He shallowly nodded and let out a rough “mhm” from the back of his throat in response, with his eyes still on yours the entire time. He was dangerous. You weren’t stupid. But if he’s as enticing as he is cryptic and dangerous, you had to know more. 

You reached out and took his hand; the warmth from his palm radiating onto yours, and as you shook it, you were sure that maybe everything wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Everything was really bad after all. You were nervous and overwhelmed. It didn’t matter...yet. You were going to go to that party, wear your dress, and own it too. Then you’d get your way afterwards and forget it ever happened. But things never went exactly according to plan, did they? Billy made sure to keep himself wedged into your mind every day leading up to the party. Whether it was a simple, ”Hey sweetheart, hope I'm on your mind.” or him updating you on how many days you had left to get your shit together, he made sure to keep himself at the forefront of your thoughts even without being physically with you. 

Then came the text when the amount of days left hit one. You had one more day until you would see him again and get everything over with. He was a lion that got off on power, you knew that much. When you saw him, you swore you’d give him no leverage, nothing to grow from. But then he pulled up at your front door, walked out in the most lavish tuxedo you’d ever seen, and whispered in your ear that it was time to go. The ride to the party was silent. 

He wanted to hear you speak to him and get lost in his eyes just as he’d found himself in yours, but he’d give you your time. After all, you needed all the help you could get for what was to come.


End file.
